cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Angel Feather/@comment-15178563-20130811150809
Looking at the clan as a whole, the two biggest choices for the reverse crossride are shamsiel and Ergodiel. metatron is extremely powerful and useful as is, giving a lock using crossride actually feels counterproductive because she needs as much space as possible in order to fix awkwardly placed rows and make the important plays such as letting the VG booster go in order to place a thousand ray in its place, locking away the spaces on the field will hurt her deck's play style more than help it. The celestials are an archetype, and while that doesn't negate that possibility, they already are heavily dependent on the Sachirel check and there really isn't much that celestials actually do other than power up for free. A crossride here would be a mistake as it would be ether completely useless or overpowered to such a point that it makes DOTE look weak. the Shamsiel choice makes sense, because her field has a tendency to get a little stagnant, and being able to manipulate it for increasing power is something the deck could capitalize on, in addition, sham herself is such a complete defense vanguard that if she was to crossride, she would be nigh impossible to finish off with multiple damage in one turn as long as she kept the 'eternal song for the injured' +2000 ability, this is exactly what she wants as a deck build. In addition on the playing the deck side of things, it really does feel like a snooze on your own turn because you have to do so much to gain any offensive edge in the fight. Ergodiel the ride chain for the clan, is quite honestly the weakest deck for the clan, yes I know he can heal damage, but it's a DOTE threat without the DOTE bite. a heal does not actually literally win the game unless time has been called, and a deck design should not be expecting to go to time, even with the longer games angel feather decks are more naturally geared towards. in addition, the CB requirement for the heal is stupid, I'm going to get rid of one of them anyway, all it does is slow down the armos threat the deck also needs because it's searching for persona blast ammo, and it's a pressure type deck, power is meaningless to the deck itself as long as they are at least hitting relevant numbers. a crossride here, while having the potential to fix the deck, also undermines the whole point of the g3 that will need to sit under it, you lose the entire threat of Ergodiel, unless it's going to have a ridiculously costed on hit lock that heals you mid battle step, because I think everyone can agree, an activated ability that heals, would not, nor do I think ever could be, good for this game, even if the heal forced a lock of 5 and 2 discard, you get a free heal on 13K vanguard, and your field comes back. Welcome to uber defense deck, hope you enjoy your time out. anyone have a comment on my reasoning? I would love to disscuss this clan, it's my personal best.